


Naughty Girl

by BrideofKyloSolo



Category: This Is Where I Leave You (2014)
Genre: F/M, Fingering, Kinktober 2019, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 14:57:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20853659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrideofKyloSolo/pseuds/BrideofKyloSolo
Summary: Kinktober Day 1Philip discovers Claire’s hidden desire to be spanked.





	Naughty Girl

Philip was bored. And anyone that knew him knew that he hated being bored. And no one knew him better than Claire, his longtime girlfriend. And she also knew how annoying he could be when that happened.

“Babe quit it,” she sternly said as he poked her arm with his big toe from his spot on the couch, “I’m trying to study.”

“But I’m bored,” he whined as he sat up and started to rub his face on her bare shoulder, the stubble of his goatee tickling her skin.

She shrugged him off. “Not now, I have to study for my anatomy test. We’ll play around later.”

“But I wanna play now,” Phillip grumbled. He grabbed her around her waist and pulled her onto his lap. Her textbook and her notes fell to the floor.

“Phillip, stop!” she said in exasperation as she reached down to pick up the papers. “Seriously, I have to study.”

He just pulled her closer, his right hand venturing up pajama tank top to palm her small, pert breasts.

Claire tried to wiggle away and Phillip just pulled her closer. She shot him a stern warning look.

“I like it when you’re feisty, you naughty, little Catholic school girl you!” He pulled her across his lap on her stomach.

Claire continued to struggle yet Phillip held her down. He pulled off her flannel sleep shorts and slowly rubbed her panty covered rear.

“God fucking damnit! Will you cut it out, you fucking jerk!” she exclaimed as he slipped a hand up her pink briefs. “I’m fucking serious!”

Phillip just responded by playfully pinching her left butt cheek. She gasped.

“Looks like someone needs a spanking,” he teasingly said.

“Don’t you fucking dare!” Claire shouted as he raised his right hand over her ass.

“Or what?”

“Please babe,” she begged, squirming slightly under his hand. “Just please, stop.”

Phillip pretended to think for a bit. “Nope,” he said and sharply smacked her rear end.

She let out a scream. “OW! Phillip!” she yelled as she tried to push herself up. “Stop! That hurts!”

He spanked her again; Claire half screamed, half moaned.

He ignored her and continued to spank her round ass, each time making her moan even more. She soon felt herself start to get wet, really wet. She buried her face in the couch pillow to muffle her moans. She pushed her thighs tightly together, writhing as she tried to stop her clit from pulsing; it was starting to really hurt and she really wanted to come.

Phillip suddenly stopped and looked down at Claire shaking in his lap. “Oh fuck,” he gasped in horror. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK! Oh shit, I’m so sorry, baby, I’m so sorry.”

He quickly pulled up her shorts and into his lap. He hugged her close as she continued to tremble.

“Oh fuck,” she moaned as he rubbing her back. She ran an unsteady hand through a lock of her short blonde hair that had fallen out of her ponytail. She breathed to try and calm herself.

“Shit, I’m so sorry, baby,” he bemoaned as he hugged her as tight as he could, swaying back and forth. “I’m so fucking sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt you, I swear. Please don’t be mad at me!”

“It’s ok,” Claire responded with a tiny laugh as she leaned against his wide chest. “I know you didn’t. Besides, I kinda… kinda liked it.”

Phillip looked at her liked she’s grown a second head.

She playfully pushed his face away. “Hey don’t give me that look, Altman, you’re pretty kinky yourself. Need I remind you have a whole chapter dedicated to all your pre-teen crap in your mother’s book.”

“Yeah, but spanking? Shit, you really are a naughty little Catholic school girl.” 

She tickled his side. He pulled her close and peppered her face with kisses; Claire just giggled. She leaned up and kissed him back on the lips. Phillip moaned into her in response.

The couple shifted so she was lying on her back on the couch and him on top of her. He snaked his hand up her top and palmed her left boob, giving it a gentle squeeze; she moaned as she shimmied out of her flannel boxers.

Phillip giggled as he kneaded the tender flesh of Claire’s petite breast as they kissed. His other hand ventured into the front of her panties, his large fingers brushing against the tiny nub at the top of her opening; she arched her back in response. She moaned into his lips.

Phillip slowly rubbed his fingers up and down Claire’s moist folds, the tip of them becoming slick with her juices. He slowly pushed his middle finger inside her.

She bucked her hips upwards, his fingers plunging deeper into her core.

“You like that?” he asked with a grin as his finger pads caressed her inner walls.

“Oh yes,” she purred. “Fuck yes!”

Claire reached down and palmed Phillip’s length through his briefs. It jumped to attention at her touch. She giggled.

“Think you like that too.”

“You fucking know it,” he replied with a smirk. “I’d like my dick in your pussy more though.”

Claire crinkled her nose in laughter. She pushed herself up and kissed Phillip on the lips while she pulled his underwear down and stroked him; he pulled her top and underwear off.

They shifted themselves so that she was leaning over the couch arm and him behind her. He dragged a finger up her drenched slit whilst he pumped himself a few times. He positioned his erection at her entrance and gently pushed it in; Claire moaned as he filled her.

Phillip gripped her hips and slowly began to thrust into her soaked cave; it felt heavenly. “Oh fuck me, you feel great!” he moaned.

She just gasped in reply, the tip of his massive shaft hitting her g-spot. It sent blissful waves up her spine.

“Oh shit,” she moaned as she gripped the arm tightly. “Oh fuck right there. Yes, right there baby, right there.”

Phillip quickened his pace.

“That’s it, come on, baby, harder! Harder! Come on, spank me!”

He slapped her left butt cheek sharply. Claire let out a lustful groan.

“Harder!” she exclaimed. 

Phillip spanked her again, her pale skin becoming red.

“Harder!”

He smacked her rear again.

“Yes. Now touch me!”

He reached around and began to finger her clit, the tiny bud quickly growing in size.

“Oh,” Claire whimpered, her nails digging into the fabric of the couch. “Oh shit, I’m gonna come, I’m gonna come. Oh fuck, I’m coming! I’m coming! “I’m…”

She threw her head back against Phillip’s shoulder, her legs shaking as she orgasmed very hard; her inner lips pulsed around his rigid penis, milking the organ.

He soon followed, his warm cum squirting deep inside her canal. He caught her as he fell back onto the couch, gently cradling her in his arms. They panted as they came down from their mutual climax.

Claire snuggled against Phillips wide chest, not wanting the moment to end.

“So you’re studying anatomy,” he casually remarked. “Need me to help you study? I got the parts for it.”

He got a pillow to his face for that remark.


End file.
